Binolt
|rōmaji = Binoruto |name = Binolt |manga debut = Chapter 137 |anime debut = Episode 78 (1999) Episode 63 (2011) |japanese voice = Katsuhiro Harasawa (1999) Akio Suyama (2011) |gender = Male |hair = Blonde (1999) Red (2011) |eyes = Black |status = Unknown |previous occupation = Blacklist Hunter Serial Killer Greed Island Player |type = SpecializationHunter × Hunter: Battle Collection |abilities = Scissor Hands: "Demon Barber" |image gallery = yes}} Binolt (Binoruto) is a former Greed Island player and is also a high-class criminal despite being a Blacklist Hunter. He is wanted for committing numerous acts of murder without any apparent concrete justification.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 138 Appearance Binolt has short, spiky hair and a bony face set with bulging eyes and serrated teeth, giving him the typically ferocious appearance of a criminal. Personality Binolt is apparently a hardened cannibal, who loves to rip apart and eat his victims. His preferred 'prey' are young women aged between 20 and 25 years (22 being the most sought after prey). However, Binolt has been shown to possess some martial arts etiquette, requesting to spar with Biscuit "as a martial artist" after learning her true age and strength. Background Binolt is a shy and lonely character, who hates other humans as a result of a traumatic event from his childhood. He came across a woman's purse on the ground in a back alley and wishing only to do a good deed, without asking for a reward, he attempted to return it to the woman. She and her boyfriend, however, assumed he was the one who stole it, simply because of his appearance as a typical street brat: scruffy and dressed in rags. They promptly beat him and left him lying broken on the alley ground.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 139 While lying down, he saw a broken pair of scissors. He began to hate other humans, which most likely led to him becoming a mass murderer. At some point, he took the Hunter Exam and passed, becoming a Blacklist Hunter. Plot Greed Island arc Binolt appears stalking Biscuit, Gon, and Killua within the Greed Island Badlands, after the boys are formally introduced to Biscuit. As Binolt spies on the trio from afar he notes he'll slice the trio into shreds with his Barber Slasher. Biscuit however senses Binolt's blood-lust and warns the boys they should separate for the time being. So after a mock argument the trio separates from one another; Binolt attacks Biscuit, managing to cut off one of her pony tails with his favorite scissors. He then devours Biscuit's, activating his Demon Barber Hatsu and exclaims he'll thoroughly learn everything about her, but is overwhelmed with shock to learn her true age and is astonished how well trained her body is. Binolt puts away his scissors, while then taking off his scissor belt placing it on the ground and requests a spar with Biscuit to which she complies. The match is quick and Binolt is swiftly beaten, while Biscuit comments after the fight that if it was a spar with Nen he'd be dead.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 137 As Binolt lays upon the ground twitching and coughing up blood, Biscuit calls the boys over and inquires how clearly they observed the fight. The boys claim the fight was a blur until Binolt was upside down in the air and Gon notes that Binolt isn't weak at all, while Killua notes Biscuit is by far the strongest by a magnitude margin. Biscuit then explains that if Binolt was a card his rank would be D and would've killed them, had she not been there. Biscuit continues to discusses over somethings with the boys; Binolt manages to regain his composure. Biscuit approaches him and demands he open up his book and to turn over his cards, to which he complies. Putting away the cards Biscuit makes a deal with Binolt if he manages to dodge the attacks of the boys for 2 weeks he'll be set free, however if he's hit with a critical blow, in agony, or can no longer fight before the time limit, she'll kill him. Surprised by the proposal he asks if all he has to dodge the kids attacks and if he's allowed to attack them back and Biscuit confirms and allows it. Biscuit however explains if he escapes the area they're in with the rock wall, she'll kill him. She also explains to the boys the rule stands for them too, but instead of killing them she'll simply punish them harshly. Biscuit asks if he's Binolt and he confirms it. Climbing out of the rock wall area as Binolt fastens back on his scissor set; Biscuit details Binolt's cannibalistic background and that his favorite targets are 20 year old girls. Binolt corrects Biscuit stating 22 year old girls are his favorite. Although the boys are unnerved by Binolt's background, Biscuit begins the fight. Binolt immediately gets on his knees and touches his lower abdomen. The boys carefully observe this and Biscuit scolds them for not attacking Binolt while he's trying to recover. So Killua makes the first move, but immediately recoils backwards nearly dodging a swipe from one of Binolt's scissors that cut his right cheek. Killua contemplates had Binolt not been injured he'd lose an eye. Gon tries to make a move against Binolt, but Binolt stops him by pointing his scissors at him. Gon contemplates there's no opening for him to make a move against Binolt, while Killua contemplates whether he should try out his new technique against Binolt, but dismisses the idea. Proceeding to pick up a small pile of rocks, Killua tells Gon to get some rest and they'll change shifts every 6 hours. Binolt contemplates that he can recover from his injuries and go without rest for a week and when his body heals he'll kill the boys. Gon on the other hand smashes a large boulder with his fist and uses a small boulder to attack Binolt. Realizing Gon is using his boulder as a shield making his scissors useless he dodges and becomes irritated. Times goes on and the boys now use boulder against Binolt and as the boys continue their onslaught. Binolt contemplates how the boys have an unnatural amount of stamina and has no chance of trying to recover himself. Observing the fight, Biscuit claims that in less than a day the boys have managed to pressure Binolt, even though he's in a weakened state. Fearful Binolt backs up, but bumps against a boulder and realizes he's surrounded by them. Killua tries to ambush Binolt with a distraction, but fails. So Gon smashes one of the boulders he hid behind causing the debris to pelt Binolt causing him to fly backwards and onto the ground. Seeing an opening Killua tries to attack Binolt, but Gon stops him, figuring it's best to keep him alive until they can face him one on one. Binolt laughs at Gon's idea and claims he'll make mincemeat out of the boys. Unfazed by the threat, Gon says Binolt can, but on the following day so he can get some rest and Killua agrees. While boys rest, Binolt tries to escape, but is instantly stopped by the boys. Reluctantly Binolt stays and tries to sleep as Biscuit discredits his Zetsu and his overall potential. In Binolt's dream he reminiscences an event that occurred in his childhood where he tries to return a wallet a woman dropped, but instead of being thanked, he's beaten. Binolt immediately awakens from his sleep and wonders why he remembered such a memory. Later the boys continue their onslaught against Binolt and Killua realizes Binolt's not getting slower, but rather they're becoming faster. While the fight continues Binolt reminiscences about the aftermath of his brutal beating. He then realizes he didn't want to be rewarded for his action, but rather live his life as a regular person. Ten days pass and Gon punches Binolt's lower abdomen area, making Binolt concede and beseeches Gon to put him out of his misery. Gon however thanks Binolt for all that he's done. Due to Gon's mercy Binolt promises to turn himself over to the Hunter Association and asks if he can go and Biscuit complies. Binolt's name is mentioned on Gon's binder, when he looks to see which players are dead or alive, and a black dot is next to his name meaning he either is dead or has left the game.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 158 Abilities & Powers Biscuit rated Binolt's strength on par with a Class-D monster in Greed Island. According to her, he could have easily killed Gon and Killua before they fought him as part of Biscuit's training. Binolt mainly fights with a set of scissors that is strapped around his waist; by cutting and eating his opponent's hair, he can learn everything there is to know about them. He is also confident in his hand-to-hand combat skills, although he was no match for Biscuit. As part of Gon and Killua's training, he had to fight them for several days non-stop, which vouches for a high level of stamina. He was also convinced he could heal and fight without sleeping for a whole week. Nen Binolt's Nen type was never confirmed in the manga or anime, but he is considered a Specialist in Hunter × Hunter: Battle Collection, since his ability is a form of psychometry similar to Pakunoda's, he most likely is a Specialist. He is a skilled Nen user, especially in battle, since originally he was much stronger than Gon and Killua, who had defeated some of the Heavens Arena fighters. He has shown proficiency in three of the four basic techniques: Ren, Zetsu and Hatsu. Seeing his means of combat involve wielding a set of scissors as weapons, it is unknown if he's capable of using Shu. References Navigation fr:Binolt Category:Male characters Category:Hunter Category:Blacklist Hunters Category:Greed Island Players Category:Wanted Criminals Category:Specialists Category:Former Antagonists